


but you've got the love

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: and comes the storm [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Wyn and Magnai enjoy a little downtime before it comes time for Wyn to return to his duties as the Warrior of Light in Eorzea.





	but you've got the love

Their arrival in Kugane is one with little fanfare. No one is there to greet them or welcome them back and Wyn finds himself grateful for the quiet of it – the sounds of the city muffled by the lapping of the sea against the docks.

Magnai, of course, helps him from the boat and is a constant presence at his side. He says nothing as they bid the Confederacy their goodbyes and remains equally silent as Alphinaud states that they should check in with Tataru before they make any further plans.

But he takes Wyn’s hand tightly in his as they make their way down Kugane’s busy streets, winding their way through the crowds. Though, he ignores the looks that he gets – for his height, his horns, and his style of dress. And Wyn remembers with stark clarity that Au Ra – particularly Xaela – are not a common sight outside of the Steppe.

Kugane is the same as he remembers it: busy and thoroughly choked with life. It takes them the better part of an hour to navigate its twisting, maze-like streets and make their way to the Ruby Bazaar.

Unsurprisingly, Tataru is happy to see them.

“Oh, it’s so good to see all of you again!” She greets them each with a wide, beaming smile – even Magnai. “Now Alphinaud, I hope you don’t mind, but I have taken the liberty of making arrangements for your return to Limsa Lominsa. Having spoken with the captain just this afternoon, the ship will depart tomorrow morning.”

She’s still beaming brightly as she looks at Wyn and Magnai, their entwined hands and her smile only grows brighter, “There shouldn’t be a problem with one more coming along, but I’ll take care of that. The lot of you must be exhausted.”

“Thank you, Tataru,” Alphinaud replies, smiling. “But what do you mean by ‘our’ departure? Don’t you mean to come with us?”

“Well, I thought about it quite a bit, and decided that what with the situation here and in Doma, the Scions should have a representative on hand. There are going to be loose ends that will need tying and any number of other formalities that will have to be seen to. Thus, I’ve decided that, for the time being, I will remain in Kugane.”

“Really?” Wyn blinks.

“Yes. It seems to be the logical choice, since the lot of you will have the situation in Gyr Abania well in hand without me,” Tataru says, with a decisive nod. “You can always reach me via linkpearl if needed and I don’t believe that it will be a _permanent_ posting. Unless it is, in which case I wouldn’t complain.”

“You’re right, Tataru,” Alphinaud concludes. “With the Scions’ expanding influence, it’s for the best that one of us remain. And I can think of no better representative than yourself.”

“Excellent! Then, if that’s all settled and done with, the lot of you should relax. I made reservations at the hot springs for all of you, along with a booking at the hotel for the night. Enjoy your respite; you have certainly earned it.”

None of them argue with Tataru, knowing better than to try. In very short order, she’s given them all the information that they will need and shoos them out of the Ruby Bazaar to take in their much needed rest and relaxation.

“I have to say,” Alphinaud says, staring at the closed doors. “I was not expecting this.”

“She’s right, you know,” Alisae gentle nudges her brother. “It’s been a long time since any of us had a chance to simply _rest_. And we might not get the chance to in the near future, best to take it where we can.”

“Alisae is right. We should enjoy what little time we’ve got,” Lyse agrees. “And I _really_ want to check out those hot springs!”

 

 

 

The closest that Wyn has ever been to a hot spring are the streams and rivers of Yanxia. But he quickly learns, while only half listening to the clerk that receives them, that these hot springs boast a variety of health perks, making them quite the draw for both Kugane’s citizens and visitors.

Though he’s the farthest thing from self-conscious, Wyn still flushes when it comes time to strip out of his clothes and change into the waist wrap that is standard wear at the hot springs. Alphinaud, too, seems uncomfortable, and stands as far from he and Magnai as he can.

Magnai, on the other hand, is perfectly unashamed of his own nudity – and Wyn doesn’t doubt that he’d stride out into the springs wearing nothing but his skin and be perfectly content with it. Next to him, Wyn feels rather small and awkward. He hurriedly wraps the cloth around his waist, averting his eyes as his cheeks turn bright red when Magnai’s pants hit the floor.

Really, it isn’t that he’s _embarrassed_ , but he doesn’t know where to look without seeming as though he’s staring. But it’s difficult, what with Magnai being so… magnificent.

A warm hand, rough with calluses cups his chin and tilts his head up, “Are you ashamed of us, Wyn?”

“No!” Wyn shakes his head, “I just… don’t know how to behave. What to do. I’ve never…” He glances away and down, then back up to Magnai’s brightly ringed eyes, “I’ve never been with anyone before, so I don’t know what to do.”

“You have done fine thus far,” Magnai states, leaning down to gently peck at Wyn’s lips. “Have I given you any reason to be ashamed of me?”

“No! You’ve been… _perfect_ , Magnai. I couldn’t ask for anything more. I could never be ashamed of you.”

Even though he’s the Warrior of Light, saviour and defender of Eorzea, Wyn still feels very… undeserving. Anyone else with the gifts that he has would do the same, there isn’t anything special about him; he is simply one of many of Hydaelyn’s chosen.

Abruptly, he remembers Ysayle and his heart stutters and sinks in his chest. Yes, he could have easily met the same fate as she, had circumstances been different.

Magnai traces a hand down Wyn’s neck, the fading marks that he left, and smiles softly, “And I could never be ashamed of you. For you are perfect and the answer to every desire I could ever have.”

If he could, Wyn is certain that he would go red to the tips of his toes. His body is doing very good at attempting that.

Instead, he rolls onto the tips of his toes to brush a kiss against the corner of Magnai’s mouth, “Thank you.”

“You do not need to thank me,” Magnai responds. “But you are welcome, nonetheless.”

Wyn has to wonder what he’s done to deserve this. Even when he squeaks and shrieks that Magnai should _absolutely put him down_ when the man sweeps his legs out from under him and carries him out to the hot springs.

But the water is the perfect temperature to melt away all the aches and pains he knew – and didn’t know – he had. He can see why they’re such a draw for tourists and locals alike; nothing else compares to the heat soaking deep into his flesh, his bones. Wyn lets himself melt into it, going lax against Magnai and snuggling closer to him.

For his part, Magnai seems completely relaxed and at ease – a first for him. He’s been wary since they left the Steppe, and Wyn can’t help but wonder at how he’s taking all these changes. The world must be very different and new to him, and it’s only going to get stranger.

Tipping his head back, Wyn brushes a kiss along the underside of Magnai’s jaw, “This must be very different for you. Had you left the Steppe before?”

“We rarely leave the Steppe,” Magnai replies, voice rumbling low in his chest. “There is little point in doing so, for it is our home. But, as I said before, I will follow you anywhere.”

“Oh.”

Magnai brushes his lips against the top of Wyn’s head, “You need not worry about me, Wyn. I am quite capable of looking out for myself.”

Remembering the fight, Wyn nods his head and drops his head to Magnai’s shoulder, “I know… but I still wonder. Eorzea is a long way off and we have a long journey ahead of us; hopefully it will be less eventful than our journey here was.”

“Hm?”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything serious. Just some sirens and an old ship graveyard,” Wyn replies easily. “I took care of it.”

“I imagine that you did. You are full of surprises, aren’t you.”

“As I said, I’m much stronger than I look. I’m more than capable of handling myself in a fight, as you well know.”

“That I do.” Magnai squeezes his shoulder, pulling him a little closer, “But you will not face anything more alone; I will be at your side.”

Rather than challenge that notion, for Wyn knows that there are fights and places that Magnai cannot follow him, he simply nods his head and lets himself drift. Something dark and tight within him comes free, the knot of anxiety loosening. He hadn’t thought that such a declaration would feel so good, but it does and he’s loath to argue with Magnai over it. To know that someone cares enough to want to fight by his side… it’s more than he ever thought he’d be worthy of.

Absently, he twines a loose lock of Magnai’s hair around his finger, then uses it to tug him down into a proper kiss.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

 

 

 

Wyn’s a little bit embarrassed that he fell asleep in the hot spring. But even though he wakes up when Magnai attempts to dress him and is able to sleepily help him with that task, he’s not particularly willing to be parted from the other man. Not to mention, he’s not fully awake.

He supposes he should be mortified when Magnai slings him onto his back like a small child, but he’s too content with his position to really care. Instead, he happily drifts in the place between sleeping and waking as they make their way to the inn that they will be staying in for the night.

Tataru has pulled out all the stops, apparently, for there’s a room for each of them. Well, except for Magnai who she hadn’t expected. But that’s perfectly acceptable, for he would be sharing with Wyn anyways.

From what Wyn can tell, the room is well-appointed, with everything that a traveller could possibly desire. It’s certainly much more luxurious than many of the other places he’s stayed during his travels – well, aside from their rooms in Ishgard, but nothing could compare to those.

The bed is soft at his back when Magnai lies him in it, the sheets and covers already turned down and waiting for them.

“Are you feeling well, Wyn?” Magnai asks, leaning in and pressing a hand to Wyn’s forehead. There’s a slight furrow between his brows, which speaks of his concern.

Wyn smiles and nods, “I’m fine, just a little tired. There’s not much of a chance for me to enjoy any time to really relax.”

If anything, that simply makes the furrow between Magnai’s brows grow deeper. But he leans in, and brushes his lips against Wyn’s forehead, “Than we should make the most of what time we have.”

Wyn doesn’t get a chance to respond, for Magnai begins the process of slowly stripping him out of his clothes once more. He tosses them to the side and off the bed, where they fall to the floor and are quickly forgotten.

When Wyn tries to help, his hands are gently swatted away.

“No, tonight is about you,” Magnai replies. “Let me show you what you are to me.”

It’s impossible to argue with that, so Wyn shuts his mouth and nods. Within him, the tightening coil unwinds and relaxes, allowing him to take a deep breath and simply let Magnai do what he wills. It’s… more than nice to have someone else taking charge. Even if only for a little while.

The last of Wyn’s clothes are discarded and he’s left lying nude on the bed before Magnai, who is still fully dressed.

Placing one hand on Wyn’s chest, Magnai fans his fingers out and smiles, “Beautiful.”

If his goal is to turn Wyn into his best representation of a tomato, he’s doing an absolutely perfect job of it; for Wyn feels his cheeks and chest warm at the compliment.

Slowly, Magnai lowers himself down, kneeling over Wyn, and presses a series of long, lingering open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and the side of his neck. His hands do not remain idle, tracing down Wyn’s sides, caressing each scar and line of muscle that he finds. Though his touch is light, there’s a reverence to it that has Wyn trembling and keening by the time Magnai’s hands reach his hips.

“Already so excited,” Magnai murmurs. “I have barely touched you.”

There’s a comeback burning at the tip of his tongue, but all that comes out is a spluttered whine of Magnai’s name. Wyn nearly clamps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, but refrains because Magnai smiles – bright and huge – and he knows it was the right thing to do.

Tracing a long line down Wyn’s chest and abdomen with his finger, Magnai’s exploration stops just shy of Wyn’s straining erection.

Wyn wiggles, trying to get Magnai to touch him where he’s _desperate_ and _aching_ for him, but that only earns him a hand on his hip, pinning them firmly to the bed.

“There will be no rush tonight, Wyn. I intend to take my time with you.”

And Wyn bites his lip, nodding his head. Unsure of what’s to come, but yearning for it all the same.

Almost painfully slowly, Magnai lowers his mouth to Wyn’s chest. His kisses now have a sharp bite to them, leaving slightly swollen, reddened marks in his wake. With those unusually sharp teeth of his, he nips at a nipple – making Wyn gasp and arch into him – before soothing it with his tongue.

His mouth is hot against Wyn’s skin, leaving a trail of heat as he makes his way across Wyn’s chest, nipping at the other nipple before soothing it, too, with a kiss. With that same care, he continues his exploration down, pressing soft kisses against each scar that he finds, and continuing to leave a trail of marks that lead straight down to Wyn’s cock.

Wyn himself feels as though he might explode at any moment. Magnai’s not even touched him yet, and still he feels that the slightest touch to his cock will have him coming. And he’s not sure if that would be a relief or a disappointment – that it’s all over too soon. For he wants this exquisite feeling to last as long as possible.

As though he can hear Wyn’s thoughts, Magnai peers up at him, “Do not fear your climax, Wyn. I intend to bring you to one many times before the night ends.”

And _oh_ that does things to him. Things he thought weren’t possible; or had even thought of.

But still, he bites down on his lip and tries valiantly to will down the growing pressure in his gut. He wants this to last; doesn’t want to be embarrassed by spilling too soon, despite Magnai’s reassuring words.

Smirking, Magnai leans down and presses a kiss to the tip of Wyn’s cock. It has him gasping and twitching, barely managing to hold himself back from tumbling over the edge. But when Magnai suckles the tip, it’s too late.

With a strangled cry that’s likely Magnai’s name, Wyn tumbles over the edge – flickers of light exploding behind his eyes.

It’s a short but intense climax, and Wyn is left gasping and trembling in its wake. His hands scramble bonelessly for a grip on Magnai’s shoulders as he takes him into his mouth, unsure if he wants to try and press closer for _more_ or try and pull away because it’s _too much_.

His body makes the decision for him, trying its damndest to arch up into the wet heat that surrounds him. Much to Wyn’s own shock, his cock twitches, slowly beginning to harden once more under Magnai’s ministrations.

Wyn nearly bites through his lip when Magnai swallows his cock down to the root. If he wasn’t so painfully aroused, he might be impressed – for Wyn is certain that he could not manage such a feat. Magnai creates a delightful bit of suction, pulling back up and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and Wyn’s nearly seeing stars.

There’s something inside of him that’s screaming that it’s too soon, and there’s the slightest edge of pain to the pleasure. Too much, too soon. But Wyn can’t find it within himself to care. He just wants _more_.

Unable to keep still, Wyn wiggles and writhes beneath Magnai, trying in vain to pull himself free of the firm grip that the other man has on his hips. But it’s all for naught; Magnai easily keeps him pinned firmly to the mattress as his mouth plies Wyn’s cock.

“M-Magnai…” Wyn manages. “Please, I…”

He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. Whether for more, for Magnai to stop, or for something else entirely. All he knows is that there’s a growing ache inside of him that’s _yearning_ to be filled. Or, at the very least, sated.

With an almost obscene sounding pop, Magnai pulls off his erection. Though his hand quickly comes up to replace his mouth, stroking it from root to tip, thumb rubbing across the tip.

It makes it extremely difficult to concentrate. Not that he was able to before.

“What is it, Wyn?” Magnai purrs, his voice a little rougher than usual. And it sends chills down Wyn’s spine to know that _he_ is the cause of that.

Wiggling some more, Wyn bites at his bloodied lip and glances down at Magnai. Unsure of what to do, he opens his arms and tries to make the best come-hither face that he can.

Magnai comes willingly enough, his hand releasing Wyn’s erection – which causes him to whine in protest – but it’s soon forgotten when Magnai is pressed along his body, leaning over him as he kisses him. And it doesn’t matter that Magnai tastes of Wyn, because Wyn’s too far gone to care.

“What is it you desire?” Magnai asks, peppering Wyn’s face with kisses.

“I…”

And, to be honest, Wyn isn’t sure what he wants. It strikes him, then, that he could have anything. He could ask Magnai for anything and he would surely give it to him gladly. It’s a heady sort of feeling; to know that he holds such power in his hands.

But the need to climax comes first. And that ache inside of him still hasn’t gone away. He wraps his hands around the back of Magnai’s neck, pulls him down, and kisses him hard – with all the passion and love that he can muster.

Magnai responds in kind, his hands still pinning Wyn’s the mattress. When he pulls back, he smiles – and Wyn can imagine the sort of wreck that he looks like.

“I want you,” Wyn manages, breathlessly. “Take me.”

Magnai groans, “I do so love it when you say that.”

It makes Wyn smile, just a little, to hear – even as blissed out and aching as he is. He tangles his hands in Magnai’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him once more.

And kiss him, Magnai does. He leaves Wyn feeling light-headed and more than a little dizzy when he pulls back. His fingers and hands have clearly been busy, for they’ve left Wyn’s hips, and it’s only when a slick finger pushes against his entrance that Wyn starts a little.

Oh, but he hadn’t expected it so soon.

Magnai, though, is clearly intent on taking his time. He presses his finger in slowly, making a pleased noise low in his throat when Wyn’s muscles give way easily. But there’s purpose to his movements, and his finger quickly finds that place within Wyn that has him seeing stars.

Smirking, Magnai strokes his finger along that, carefully adding a second one.

And Wyn is helpless, clawing at the sheets for purchase while he makes a series of strangled noises that, had he been more aware, he would’ve been embarrassed at making. All he can do is take the pleasure that Magnai’s giving him, unsure whether or not he wants the bliss to end or continue on indefinitely.

He whimpers, the pressure within him growing, as Magnai adds a _third_ finger.

“Pl-please…”

His voice is a strangled wreck, sounding weak and thready as he tries to beg Magnai to do… what, he’s not sure. Caught between the pleasure being too much and not enough, Wyn doesn’t know what he wants anymore. All he’s certain of is that he wants Magnai _more_.

Magnai presses a kiss to Wyn’s hip, “It’s alright, Wyn. Come for me.”

He nearly bites through his lip at the words, but manages to stop himself. Instead, he manages to clamp a hand over his mouth, letting out a muffled cry of Magnai’s name as the pressure within him bursts. There are stars exploding behind his eyes, and he’s trembling violently as the pleasure ebbs through him.

It’s more intense than the first climax, not that Wyn’s really keeping track. But he feels boneless and weak as he comes down gradually from the high. The trembling, however, doesn’t stop – it continues to course through his body, even as he reaches down to tug Magnai up into a somewhat sloppy, sleepy kiss. Though he makes a low noise when Magnai’s fingers pull free of him. He feels strangely empty without them.

To that end, he’s nearly startled when he feels Magnai’s erection press against his hip. It throbs against him, and Wyn is painfully reminded that while he’s been brought to climax twice already, Magnai has neglected himself.

“Magnai…” Wyn murmurs against the other’s lips. “Are you…?”

Magnai kisses him softly, “Do not worry about me, Wyn.”

Brushing back the hair that’s stuck to Wyn’s face, he presses a kiss to his forehead. “I will fulfill your desire. I will take you now.”

Wyn shivers and nods his head, trying to wrestle his brain into some semblance of coherency. He fails miserably.

He’s of little help when Magnai spreads his legs further. Rather, he clumsily tries to maneuver his legs into a comfortable position; too weak to even successfully wrap them around Magnai’s waist. But he tries anyway.

But Magnai doesn’t seem to care that he’s required to do all the work. He tucks Wyn’s thighs up and under his arms leaning in as he begins to press his cock into Wyn.

Compared to his fingers, Magnai’s cock is _huge_. It’s been some time since Wyn has last experienced this feeling of fullness and he finds that he’s missed it _immensely_. All he can do is tilt his hips up, welcoming Magnai into his body as best he’s able.

The feeling of Magnai sliding is both pleasurable and painful at the same time. All of Wyn’s nerves are firing at once. If he’d thought that earlier was too much stimulation too soon, it’s nothing compared to what he’s feeling now. He finds himself torn between wanting to thrust back against Magnai as much as he’s able, or try to pull away because it’s simply too much for him to take.

But, he recalls in a moment of lucidity, this is what he wanted.

Magnai groans, low in his throat, as he bottoms out. There’s a fine tremble to his body as he forces himself to stillness, clearly giving Wyn time to adjust to his considerable size.

With still trembling hands, Wyn cups Magnai’s face between his hands and smiles.

Leaning in, Magnai brushes his lips against Wyn’s before he begins to move.

It’s nothing like their first time. There was desperation, then. A need to have the other as soon as possible. That’s not the case this time. The pace that Magnai sets is slow, deep, and leaves Wyn trembling more violently than before; not to mention, it has his toes curling.

And it feels _so good_ to have Magnai inside of him like this. Wyn wonders what it would take to just… catch him there and keep him there for as long as he possibly can. Certainly, he knows that he will be feeling the consequences in the morning, but he finds he doesn’t care; he didn’t the first time and that’s not about to change now.

“You feel so good,” Magnai murmurs, pressing his forehead into the mattress beside Wyn’s head. “Perfect…”

Given that his blood isn’t occupied elsewhere, Wyn’s face warms at the compliment. He turns his head to the side, averting his eyes, and shifts his hips which _oh_.

Now, Magnai’s cock drags against the place inside of him and it’s like _nothing_ he’s ever experienced before. It feels… different. But it’s a very, very _good_ feeling.

Digging his fingers into Magnai’s shoulders, Wyn arches up against him, “Magnai, I… please…”

He’s not sure what he’s asking for. But something in his voice touches off something in Magnai, for his pace begins to pick up – turning a little harder, a little faster.

Perhaps Magnai was closer to the edge than he made out, for with the new, quicker pace, he comes within a few strokes – taking Wyn along with him, despite his lack of an erection.

Wyn is left _gasping_ for air, his entire body feeling as though it’s floating. All he’s dimly aware of is the way that Magnai thrusts in, hard, twice more, before there’s a blossom of heat deep within him. Then Magnai is collapsing on top of him, gathering him close and peppering his face with kisses and whispered endearments.

Though he’s still floating, Wyn manages to murmur back, “I love you.”

“And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 4379 words
> 
> There's nothing like trying to finish writing a fic then when your mouse is repeatedly freaking out on you. Things kept zooming in and out without my control and, well, it was frustrating and annoying. But I'm happy to say that this part is done! After... scrapping the original version because I didn't feel that it fit the tone of the series particularly well – especially after the last part. So, here we are: the ship that I am sailing.
> 
> Big thank you and shout out to the wonderful porn!anon who keeps leaving beautiful goodies in my inbox. I love you and I'll get around to those prompts you left me as soon as possible. ;) And if anyone else would like to leave me some prompts or goodies, feel free to [hit me up on my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). I pretty much live there when I'm not ~~suffering~~ writing fic.


End file.
